justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Are You Gonna Go My Way
"Are You Gonna Go My Way" by Lenny Kravitz is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancer Just Dance 3 '' The coach is a young woman that seems to be a hippie. She has magenta hair, a bandana, a tank top, a blue vest, blue-and-purple cargo pants, and white-and-purple sneakers. She has a sky blue outline. '''Remake In the remake, she is very different and she now has a different color scheme; Her hair and tanktop are orange and yellow, her bandana is pink, her vest is now purple and pink, her pants have been darkened, and her sneakers are now white-and-yellow. She appears to have a darker shade of blue for her outline. gonnagomyway_coach_1@2x.png|''Just Dance 3'' gonnagomyway_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is like an alley with a multicolored map of the United States. Gold Moves Classic: There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Punch with both of your arms twice '''Gold Move 2: Put your right arm up with a peace sign. This is the final move of the routine. AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Gold Move 1 AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup: There is 1 Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: Punch with both of your arms twice AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Gold Move Mashup Are You Gonna Go My Way has an unlockable Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *''Satisfaction'' (JD2) *''Firework (''JD2) *''Venus'' (JD3) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Futebol Crazy'' (JD2) *'''''Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Are You Gonna Go My Way is featured in the following Mashups: * Disturbia * Jamaican Dance * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Trivia * The Beta dancer of Futebol Crazy appears in the Sweat Mashup for some reason, but only for the Xbox 360 version. For the Wii and PS3, only the pictogram color is changed. Also, in the Kinect version, there isn't any ball coming from anywhere. * In the Mashup, the pictograms for this dancer are in a darker shade of blue. * Are You Gonna Go My Way's Sweat Mashup is the only one in Just Dance 3 where the original coach appears. * The Mashup is the final unlockable Sweat Mashup. Gallery Gonnagomywaysquare.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' Gonnawaymashup.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way (Mashup) Gonnagomyway.jpg|''Are You Gonna Go My Way (Remake) KravitzMenu.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' on Just Dance 3 gonnagomyway_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover GonnaGoMyWay_Background_FINok_700.jpg|Background Gonnagomyway.png|Pictograms Screenshot 2015-07-04 at 7.54.52 PM.png|Extraction Videos File:Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way File:Just Dance 3 Are You Gonna Go My Way, Lenny Kravitz (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashup Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance Now - Are You Gonna Go My Way References Site Navigation pl:Are You Gonna Go My Way Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:1990s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Remade Songs